


Social Relationships...

by EggFriedReus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Be happy, F/M, How Do I Tag, I understood that Reference, Identity Reveal, Nicknames, On purpose though, People like Peter, Popular Peter Parker, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, YOLO, dont worry, instagram fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 171
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggFriedReus/pseuds/EggFriedReus
Summary: The Avengers use Instagram.Don't worry about no words. There is an actual fic hereSTARTS OFF SHIT - GETS BETTER...hold out.Most spelling mistakes are actually intended.





	1. Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave anything you think. It helps with the creation process.


	2. Tony




	3. Ned and Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i kinda messed up the first bit. But i fixed the texts on the rest of them..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Ned isn't done yet.. He's still kinda pissed with Peter.


	4. Peter




	5. Peter




	6. Peter




	7. Peter




	8. MJ




	9. Peter




	10. Bucky




	11. Peter




	12. Peter and MJ




	13. Ned




	14. MJ




	15. Pepper




	16. Wanda




	17. Peter and Wanda




	18. Wanda




	19. Steve




	20. Group Chat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue bubbles on the right are actually also MJ, i kinda forgot halfway through that she was getting all the texts and had her texting along with them. Sorry...


	21. Peter




	22. Peter




	23. Steve




	24. MJ




	25. Steve




	26. Spider-Man




	27. Peter, MJ, Ned and Tony




	28. MJ




	29. Spider-Man




	30. MJ




	31. MJ




	32. MJ




	33. Spider-Man




	34. Tony




	35. Tony




	36. Spider-Man




	37. Tony and Peter




	38. Tony




	39. Peter




	40. Ned




	41. Pepper




	42. Ned




	43. Thor




	44. Peter




	45. MJ




	46. Flash




	47. Tony




	48. Peter




	49. Steve




	50. Pepper




	51. Wanda




	52. Ned




	53. Thor




	54. MJ




	55. MJ and Peter




	56. MJ and Wanda




	57. Spider-Man




	58. Tony




	59. MJ




	60. Bucky




	61. MJ




	62. Ned




	63. MJ




	64. MJ




	65. Steve




	66. Ned




	67. MJ




	68. Peter




	69. MJ




	70. MJ




	71. Pepper




	72. MJ




	73. Media




	74. MJ




	75. Bucky




	76. Peter




	77. Ned




	78. Flash




	79. Peter




	80. Liz




	81. Ned




	82. MJ




	83. Flash




	84. Pepper




	85. MJ




	86. MJ




	87. Peter




	88. Avengers Fam




	89. Thor




	90. Stephen




	91. Wanda




	92. Tony




	93. T'Challa




	94. Clint




	95. Peter




	96. Bucky




	97. Nat




	98. Carol




	99. Thor




	100. Thor




	101. Steve




	102. Nat




	103. Clint




	104. Clint




	105. Stephen




	106. Tony




	107. Ned




	108. Thor




	109. Carol




	110. Nat




	111. Clint




	112. Peter




	113. Tony




	114. Ned




	115. Carol




	116. Wanda




	117. Shuri




	118. Thor




	119. Bruce




	120. Peter




	121. Peter




	122. MJ




	123. OG6 GC




	124. Peter & MJ




	125. Peter




	126. Peter




	127. Wanda




	128. Thor




	129. Tony




	130. T'Challa




	131. Rhodey




	132. Steve




	133. Nat




	134. Bruce




	135. Tony




	136. Clint




	137. Clint & Tony




	138. T'Challa




	139. Thor




	140. Bruce




	141. Steve




	142. Peter




	143. Gen Z and co.




	144. Peter




	145. Tony




	146. Tony




	147. MJ




	148. Tony




	149. Peter




	150. Ned




	151. Bucky




	152. Peter & Thor




	153. Nat




	154. Ned




	155. Peter




	156. Ned




	157. Nat




	158. Peter




	159. Peter & MJ




	160. Peter




	161. MJ




	162. Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT! NEDS FUCKED IT


	163. Peter & Ned




	164. Peter & MJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIT GETS DEEP and i stil have no idea where i pulled all of this from....


	165. MJ & Peter




	166. Peter & Tony




	167. MJ & Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapters slid in at 137 and 152 as well I think. A couple of conversations that weren't there before. OH! and 162 - comments on that post now as well.


	168. Real Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are gunna be extremely rare, don't expect write up chapters often.

"Fuck!" Shouts Michelle as she throws her phone onto the floor. It bounces off the carpet and skids down the wooden floor of the Avengers tower penthouse. She had just finished texting Peter, and their relationship was hanging on threads and it wasn't even either of their fault. Ned had decided it would be a great idea to put an image of Michelle on Ned's bed that he bought from Ikea the other day.

She didn't know how it had got to this point. Maybe it was the fact that she and Peter hadn't seen each other in about a week and a half, and that he was a hormonal mess. Or maybe it was the fact that they hadn't even been in the same room and that made Peter think she could've done something. But what surprised her was that Peter was usually really relaxed, chilled back. She'd have to ask him about it when they saw each other on the corner of 52nd. There was a really good ice-cream hole-in-the-wall that Peter had looked at every time he had been passed the place.

Michelle heard the familiar winding down of jet engines a floor or two below and quickly bounded toward the elevator. Whatever mood Peter was in, it wouldn't be good to keep him waiting. She hopped in the elevator, swiped her priority card, and ended up on the solid ground again after half a minute.

One foot fell in front of the other and she began to generate some distance between her and the tower. Along the side of the road wafted the pizzeria smell of New York, burnt crust and cheesy base. Subway fumes drifted up out of the road and she ducked underneath the giant pipe pointing out at a right angle.

She handed a few notes to the homeless woman in a small staircase and also added directions to the F.E.A.S.T centre in midtown. FEAST was a business that her mother had started up when Michelle was born, and that really sparked her upstanding for rights movements and gun control over the states and the planet. She offered smiles to those who looked glum as they walked and even ended up giving her little hat to, maybe a five-year-old child who was pointing at it with bright green eyes. Michelle chuckled to herself as she ordered the ice cream and sat down at a nearby park bench.

Peter stepped out of the jet. Relatively warm New York breeze gusts tussled to pull the hood from off of his head, but he kept it firmly secure as he tapped the closing Quinjet loading door with his palm twice. He was thanking the pilot on the gesture as he watched the elevator shoot down toward the floor. He wondered who that might've been. Perhaps Tony going down to his room, or Pepper to a meeting again. He got sidetracked rather easily, grabbing an apple and taking the stairs down to the bottom floor to clear his mind. Around 360 sets of stairs later he pulled up onto the sidewalk.

The sights and bright colours overwhelmed him, vastly different from the slight flashing lights inside the Quinjets cockpit. He pulled out his phone on instinct but didn't open it up. Not until this situation was all cleared up. 'Because that's what it would be. Swept under the rug and forgotten about forever in one giant misunderstanding.' Peter calmed his sudden erratic breathing as he walked, not paying attention to his changing surroundings.

Here it was. This little corner place Michelle had told him to go to. He surveyed the area, only to see MJ over in a nearby park. She was tossing an orange from the giant tree up in the air and catching it again. Bored. Peter wondered how late he was, but didn't dare open his phone. Ned's face would stare back at him with that giant smile, MJ would be kissing him right on the forehead as he laughed at some bad joke Ned had said. All of that would remind him of what the past few years had been like, and maybe... Not what the future would be like from now on.

MJ seemed to spot him out of nowhere and came running up to him. "Hey." He led with. Not particularly wanting to talk that much. He was a bit groggy from the flight and his vocal cords hurt from the karaoke competition that Rhodey had held to get his mind off his relationship. He had won, 'of course.' Well, at least that's what the others said, apparently he had the best singing voice they had ever heard...

"Hey yourself," MJ replied, staring back at him with a nervous smile. It was the same as the one that she had given him before she asked him out. That was a good sign he guessed if she liked him when she first had that smile, then for her to still have it was good. "Wanna sit down?" She asked, motioning toward the grass patch she was standing on. It overlooked a decent section of the park and a tiny bit of the road a few feet beneath them.

He nodded and dropped down onto the hard grass. "Okay.." MJ's throat seemed to catch, and instantly Peter expected the worst. This was where he was told that there was never any feelings shared in this relationship and that he was only being used to get to Ned or something. "Nothing is going on between me and Ned."

He couldn't feel happier. He had been staring MJ right in the eyes as she said it, he could tell she wasn't lying. Thank Thor... His shoulder lifted and he brought his hand through his hair soothingly. Despite the uplift, however, he felt tired. Bottling everything up until he got some clarification: for better or for worse. He leant his head onto MJ's shoulder by tilting it forward. He sighed out in relief. She stroked his curls lightly and his body slackened slightly. "What was it all then?"

MJ laughed shortly and shifted on the floor. "Ned and I were in Ikea. He needed a new bed, I wanted a new couch thingy; you know how much I hate the one in my room."

"Yeah, not good for art or relaxation."

"Mmm-hmm. So we were mucking around as you do in Ikea. He was recording I think and must've taken a screenshot of the video. He ended up buying that bed, which is what I thought made you think that this was all some hookup."

Peter slapped himself. "I'm a fucking idiot. Why would I think... I must've not been thinking. I got my ass beat by Nat and Steve a few days ago in a spar, so that must've started it all I guess. I didn't exactly feel confident; I hadn't seen you in what felt like years..." Peter collapses back onto the grass, back splayed along with the dirt and leaves. Michelle clears a small section and joins him, tucked into his arm. "I wasn't confident being Spider-Man. So when I saw Ned's post, I guess I just wasn't confident in myself to believe that you'd stay with me... I think I just thought about all the things you and Ned shared... And I couldn't stop myself from just writing and bawling and-...uggghhh."

"But why did you think I wouldn't have stayed with you?" Peter rolled onto his left side and stared at Michelle. He brought her in and kissed her. "Do you know my greatest fear, Em?" He asks it with certainty, weirdly. A solidness to his words that was never there unless he's Spider-Man.

"No. Unless its spider's or something.." Michelle smiles, trying to lighten the mood but Peter's low gaze seems to drag all attention onto the floor somehow.

"My greatest fear is you." Michelle recoiled and cocked her head. Peter latched their hands together and stared into her brown eyes again, the sun reflecting in her image. "One day, you'll look in the mirror... And see you as I do. You'll realise how beautiful, how amazing, how talented you are..and that you deserve better than me, and more than I could ever give you.." Peter stops, a tear leaking out his eye. Michelle is motionless. Frozen still by the words. "Every day, I'm terrified that that day is drawing closer... I'm terrified that you'll leave me."

MJ's mouth flops open and closes a few times and she hugs Peter as hard as her muscles will allow her to. She whispers re-assurances into his ear and lets him know that she'll always be here. And Peter slowly believes her, lying down on the bone dry grass, wrapped tightly together. She kisses him on the forehead once more and goes to get up. 

A camera click sounds in the air and a photo prints its self out from a camera. One hand plucks it off and lays it down in Peter's now waiting hands. "Eddie Brock, you two looked real comfy and thought you might wanna remember the moment. I've got no record of the photo if that what your gonna ask. Some people are nice sometimes." He flashes a smile and walks off as the two teens share glances between themselves, the photo, and the leaving man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this works going forward. If you don't think so, be sure to say why.


	169. Ned




	170. NOT A CHAPTER

Just wondering what you lot think about a FFH rewrite, but MJ and Peter are together the whole time...

1\. They don't tell anyone they're already together

2\. Everyone knows and we get some good ole spideychelle

3\. Peter and MJ tryna outsmart Fury

4\. Peter and MJ just tryna be quiet as they 'have fun' in all the hotels.


	171. STILL NOT A CHAPTER

aight den: 

1: 5

2: 3

3: 5

4: 8

still a few things to decide however!

if u wanna see some e x p l i c i t stuff then be sure to let me know. but otherwise ill leave it at mature kinda hinting for number 4. 

i could combine a few of them. so number 4 but no one else knows either.

or 

fooling beck, and fury

or or 

fooling beck, fury, and evEryone else

so it'll probably go 4,3,1,2. Story ideas welcome. so feel free to add whatever u might wanna seeee...


End file.
